The mission of the University of Rochester (UR) Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is to support a multidisciplinary environment that promotes and enhances HIV/AIDS research at UR, with the goal of improving the prevention, detection and treatment of HIV infection, AIDS and related disease processes. The UR CFAR will achieve this mission by providing the leadership, services and infrastructure necessary to: establish multidisciplinary collaborations that achieve high-impact discoveries; support the early career development of diverse young HIV/AIDS investigators; and to establish a distinctive scientific identity for the Rochester CFAR, placing it at the forefront of HIV/AIDS research. During our funding cycle as a Developmental CFAR (D-CFAR), we have successfully recruited many new investigators into HIV/AIDS research at the UR. As a result, almost two-thirds (63%) of our membership are NIH-defined early stage or new investigators, or investigators new to HIV/AIDS (in roughly equal proportions). We have also developed innovative approaches to program and collaboration building, with the result that the number of HIV/AIDS investigators at UR with R01 or equivalent support has risen by 53% since inception of our D-CFAR, while collaborative research activity (publications and funded grants) have risen by 40% and 56%, respectively. Building on this success, we propose five Aims. Aim 1 will provide leadership that creates an outstanding scientific environment, and that strategically positions UR at the forefront of HIV/AIDS research. Aim 2 will stimulate new, innovative research and multidisciplinary collaborations that result in high impact discoveries. It will also establish a unique scientific identity for the UR CFAR in Optics & Imaging Sciences and in RNA Biology. Aim 3 will identify and mentor the next generation of HIV/AIDS investigators, and Aim 4 will provide an integrated set of scientific Cores that enable cutting-edge HIV research, and that proactively meet investigator needs. Finally, Aim 5 will stimulate communication and engagement with the full range of communities that the UR CFAR serves.